Conor McGregor vs Hercule Satan
Conor McGregor vs Hercule Satan is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description UFC VS DBZ! SEASON 1 EPISODE 5! Which Loudmouth Champion will be knocked out, Will the Notorious one shut up Hercule Satan?! Fight Outside Tenkaichi Building - DBZ Looks like McGregor got at taste of his medicine, Mr Satan was blabbering on and on about how UFC is so fake and how all the fights in the organisation are staged and all the fighters fake their attacks. After another tournament Hercule said to the press around him "Put me in the octagon and i will knock him on his butt in ten seconds flat!" These words spread like wildfire, and it even made it onto the newspaper in Conor's hands. McGregor folded the newspaper into pieces and stood up from his kitchen table, After a month of waiting the battle was finally happening. Hundreds of people were screaming at the top of their lungs the fans of Conor and Hercule were shouting at their idols, While Hercule and Conor were soaking in the crowds reactions in the middle of the octagon. Suddenly the bell went off allowing Hercule to run at Conor at top speed. FIGHT! Hercule was the first to attack as he jumped into the air and tried to do a ninja kick at Conor's face, The Notorious One ducked underneath the attack and began prancing backwards away from Hercule. Mr Satan charged after the stunned McGregor and punched him in the face so hard that he fell of his feet, Hercule then dropped his guard as he then started laughing while saying "You see this guy is a fraud, he can't even keep up with a real champion!" Suddenly Conor's fans started shouting "You'll never beat the Irish!" making Hercule Satan turn around confused. Conor slammed his fist into Hercule's face stunning him and leaving him open for a sweep kick to the leg knocking him on his ground, Hercule couldn't even react before Conor jumped on top of him and began slamming his elbow into his face causing cuts to appear on his face. Hercule kicked and screamed in pain before he pushed himself of McGregor while wiping tears and blood of his face, Conor then jumped up and kicked Hercule in the side of the head causing him to stumble sideways while clutching onto his temple in pain. The Notorious one then charged at the 'Savior of the World' and began doing his four hit combo he done against Eddie Alvarez in the poor mans face, Conor grabbed a hold of Hercule's head and began kneeing him in the face. Hercule pushed Conor away from him and shouted "MEGATON PUNCH! With that Mr Satan punched McGregor in the face sending him backwards in pain, Hercule then charged at Conor tried to do a kick. Conor sidestepped the attack and grabbed Hercule's leg, With all his might The Notorious pulled Hercule's leg towards him and elbowed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Conor threw Hercule against the cage before doing a left handed punch to Hercule's face making the 'hero of the world' fall to the ground while clutching onto his nose, Conor jumped on top of Hercule and began punching him in the face over and over and OVER again breaking the poor man's nose. Conor then finished the battle with a flurry of elbows which met it's mark on Hercule's face, Finally the Ref pulled Conor McGregor off Hercule Satan and ended the fight. KO! Conor stood with the Ref and looked at the audience while doing the "More" hand gesture, Suddenly he heard the announcer Joe Rogan saying "Look at Hercule he got too scared" Conor looked at his opponent who was clutching his bruised body while crying his eyes out, His face was bloodied and bruised but the most hilarious thing about this sight was a small yellow puddle in between Hercule's legs. With that the Audience started laughing their heads off, Conor then started chuckling to himself at this sight. Hercule walked to his car humiliated, Suddenly he saw graffiti on his car that read "FRAUD!" Hercule sighed in sadness but without warning someone threw a milkshake right at Hercule's face while shouting "Fake Wuss!" Hercule then started tearing up and got into his car ashamed. Conclusion And the winner is: Conor McGregor!Category:The sayain Jedi